Pero Vale la Pena
by Esthelar
Summary: {Established SONADOW} Sonic nos comenta que despertar a Shadow por las mañanas no es tarea fácil… pero en el proceso nos termina relatando sobre lo que tienen que vivir durante su relación.
1. Sonic

**Hola de nuevo, sé que avisé en mi otro fic que no podría publicar por un buen tiempo pero justo hoy me encontré con el archivo que guardaba un fanfic que escribí en Abril de este año durante Semana Santa pero lo había perdido junto con mucha información. Pero hace poquito me recuperaron la información de una memoria externa y revisando los documentos rescatados lo encontré, lo leí y me pareció _aceptable_ luego de mucho tiempo, así que decidí publicarlo y es el primer fanfic que publico para el fandom de Sonic.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Sonadow. Si no les gusta la pareja ni el yaoi, mejor no lo lean para evitarnos ratos de incomodidad.**

 _ **Disclaimers: Sonic the Hedgehog y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a SEGA.**_

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **OBJETIVOS PREVIOS DE SU SERVIDORA**

 **Objetivo Rango S:** Evitar que los involucrados en la historia se salgan del personaje (OoC) —o lo menos posible—. [Nota: Es rango S porque es lo más difícil de hacer]

 **Objetivo Rango A:** Redactar la narrativa y los pensamientos de la mejor manera posible. Evitando ser repetitivo con algunas palabras.

 **Objetivo Rango B:** Mejorar la redacción.

 **Objetivo Rango C:** Gramática.

 **Objetivo Rango D:** Ortografía (¡POR FAVOR!).

* * *

Todas las mañanas.

¡Todas las mañanas siempre era lo mismo!

En los últimos meses siempre me veía en la necesidad de utilizar mi creatividad para despertar a cierto erizo negro con franjas rojizas sin que yo salga herido en el proceso.

Sé que en parte es culpa mía.

Tal vez nuestras actividades nocturnas lo dejan mucho más agotado que a mí, debido a que él juega el papel pasivo en la intimidad… y ese rol llega a ser hasta doloroso, aunque _"no es nada que la forma de vida suprema no pueda soportar"_ o al menos eso me asegura él.

¡Pero jamás en la vida había escuchado de alguien que tenga el sueño SUPER pesado!

Shadow duerme como un muerto.

Y eso no me ayuda mucho a mantener mi integridad libre de golpes muy temprano en la mañana.

No puedo despertarlo a gritos como madre frustrada o empujándolo de la cama por varias razones.

 **La primera.**

 _Podría causar un desastre muy ruidoso que pudiera alarmar a los demás y que nos descubran en una situación comprometedora._

 **La segunda.**

 _Nuestra relación es un secreto para todo el mundo._

Solo Tails —que es como un hermano menor para mí— y Rouge —que equivale a una hermana mayor para Shadow— lo saben por la cercanía que tienen con nosotros.

Podemos confiar que ellos mantendrán nuestro secreto, porque ellos aprobaron nuestra felicidad sin importarles que seamos del mismo sexo o rivales a muerte viviendo a las expectativas del mundo.

 **La tercera.**

 _Shadow podría lanzarme un Chaos Spear si me atrevo._

¿Cómo lo sé?

Fácil.

En una ocasión lo tumbé de la cama ( _¡Fue un accidente!_ ) y no reaccionó para nada bien, me lanzó un Chaos Spear a la cara y vaya que dolió. Estuvo toda la mañana de mal humor y en la tarde se desquitó conmigo durante uno de nuestros enfrentamientos frecuentes de rivales lanzándome no solo Chaos Spears, sino también Chaos Blast.

Después de ese suceso que me dejó quemaduras de segundo grado (casi rosando a tercer grado), me siseó enojado que tuve suerte de que el incidente de aquella mañana no fuera intencional… de lo contrario nuestra _actividad nocturna_ se habría cancelado durante dos largos meses (claro que eso me lo murmuró muy bajo para que nadie escuchara).

Sí. A los ojos del mundo entero seguimos y seguiremos siendo rivales, luchando para demostrar quién es el ser supremo.

Yo soy el héroe.

Él es el villano… el antihéroe, mi _sombra_.

Vaya ironía…, hasta su nombre encaja a la perfección con la imagen que el mundo tiene de los dos.

Pero eso ya no nos importa.

Nosotros les enseñamos a la sociedad lo que quieren ver.

A su querido héroe luchando contra su rival… contra su sombra.

Es hasta divertido pensar que continuamos portando las máscaras de la rivalidad a muerte, y que los demás jamás se hayan fijado que no nos hemos matado todavía aunque luchemos con ferocidad.

Rouge nos podrá llamar masoquistas por seguir hiriéndonos entre sí durante nuestras peleas comunes, pero a final de cuentas ella sabe muy bien que eso forma parte de esta obra de teatro sin fin.

Los comentarios burlones de la murciélago también se incluían en nuestra actuación, pero a veces llegan a ser reales porque ella se preocupa mucho por Shadow… y no quiere que salga lastimado en el proceso.

Y por supuesto que Tails no se queda atrás... siempre me regaña cuando me ayuda a curar y vendar mis heridas luego de una pelea tan "intensa". A él tampoco le gusta que yo salga lastimado, y no quiere que "la rivalidad" con Shadow nos lleve por el sendero de la destrucción.

Pero ya en varias ocasiones se lo he recordado, que si Shadow en verdad deseara herirme severamente ya lo habría hecho desde hace muchísimo tiempo… incluso me habría matado. Pero él decidió y prefirió no hacerlo.

 ** _Pero_** _a final de cuentas, todo_ _ **vale la pena…**_

Nosotros no ocupamos las palabras.

Nunca decimos _"Te amo"_ ni _"Y yo a ti"._

Porque no lo necesitamos.

Ya lo sabemos sin necesidad de decirlo ni de repetirlo.

Nuestras acciones y nuestros ojos hablan por nosotros.

Las letras son usadas más para nuestra actuación frente al mundo.

Y en las sombras de la noche donde nadie nos puede ver, nuestros labios se mueven suavemente sobre los del otro sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

Nunca sentimos celos cuando alguna chica intenta coquetear con alguno de nosotros.

 _¿Por qué?_

No tenemos razón alguna para dudar del otro.

No es porque ya no nos importe más lo que hemos llevado hasta ahora.

No somos propiedad del uno ni el otro.

Aceptamos que seguimos siendo dueños de nuestras propias decisiones, no nos amarramos a compromiso alguno ni al molesto cliché del _"Eres solo mío"_ o _"Soy solo tuyo"_.

Lo que menos queremos es sofocarnos.

Aunque ya nos hemos vuelto uno en varias ocasiones, nos declaramos libres como el viento.

Incluso si la cicatriz oculta en nuestros cuellos, hecho cuando nos unimos por primera vez señala otra cosa.

.

Los dos tenemos nuestras propias responsabilidades que nos absorben.

Shadow ahora es un agente de la G.U.N. junto con Rouge y sé muy bien que ese trabajo quita mucho tiempo, pero podemos aceptar sin mucha dificultad el hecho que no siempre podremos estar juntos.

Aunque siempre les recuerdo con sorna tanto a Shadow como a Rouge que no sean imprudentes durante sus misiones, y ellos me advierten que no haga nada estúpido y le dicen a Tails que tendrá que hacer el papel de niñero una vez más.

Una sutil forma de decirnos que tengamos mucho cuidado durante ese tiempo que no nos veamos.

Nuestro _código_ de indirectas.

Los cuatro la conocemos muy bien.

.

Es lo que nos ha ayudado a que esto funcione.

La ironía a la que hemos llegado a parar.

Shadow lo dijo una vez.

 _"_ _Nos podremos acusar de ser el impostor del otro, pero al final los dos somos unos impostores"_

Sí… somos unos impostores, unos _Fakers_.

Nuestros "hermanos" en el proceso se volvieron semi-impostores por nuestra causa. Y ellos se encuentran bien viviendo esta realidad.

Tails se mostró determinado a mantener la máscara en su lugar cuando se presentaran casos de peligro de desenmascararnos por un pequeño descuido.

Y a Rouge ni la tengo que mencionar, es muy quisquillosa al momento de encubrirnos con una buena mentira que hasta Shadow se la creería.

.

Pero les aseguro que así estamos bien. Lo puedo comprobar con tan solo ver su rostro cuando se encuentra profundamente dormido.

Es tan lindo cuando duerme, y más aún si sonríe ligeramente y se acurruca en mi pecho.

Pero no le vayan a decir que pensé eso.

¡O me matará por _cursi_!

Así que, shhhhh.

Dice que ya tenemos suficiente cursilería con las _expresiones de amor en la intimidad,_ y la verdad… estoy de acuerdo.

No es mi estilo ser cariñoso, cursi o romántico en público. Todavía es un campo alienado para mí, aunque puede que ya no me crean luego de semejante narrativa.

Pero eso no me detiene de ser algo… _"cariñoso"_ cuando acuno su rostro entre mis manos y lo despierto con un beso en los labios. A veces me dejo llevar, y todavía me parece extraño que actúe de esa manera.

Y luego él con su ceño fruncido me sisea un _"Faker"_ , exigiéndome una buena justificación para haberlo despertado si es que no deseaba que me calcine el rostro antes del desayuno.

Tan violento como siempre.

Pero ese es Shadow, **Shadow the Hedgehog**.

El erizo con un pasado trágico que empezó siendo mí enemigo jurado, después un digno rival… un amigo, y por último pero no menos importante:

 **Amante.**

No tengo necesidad de gritarle al mundo la verdad, que amo a mi rival y soy feliz a su lado.

Porque el mundo no lo vale.

No merece saberlo.

Antes y durante los eventos de Black Doom, el mundo estuvo en su contra, y él vivió en soledad sin memorias desconociendo su propósito en la vida.

Vivir sin un propósito es similar a estar muerto. Un alma errante.

Creerán que no me doy cuenta, que soy un ignorante o que simplemente no me importa por mi actitud despreocupada y personalidad aventurera.

Pero sí lo hago.

Es a quien más le he prestado atención desde que reapareció al lado de Rouge y Omega como el Team Dark.

De ser un erizo lleno de odio y rencor por la tragedia de hace 50 años, pasó a ser alguien perdido y lleno de confusión cuando fue despertado de su letargo después del incidente con el Biolizard.

Simplemente no podía ignorarlo. Nunca pude apartar mis ojos de él.

Y cada vez que lo tengo entre mis brazos, cada vez que lo beso y me permite tomar la iniciativa para demostrarle lo que siento, siempre recuerdo que él nunca había amado ni fue amado de esta manera… Así que yo me esfuerzo por demostrárselo de la mejor manera posible lo que es el amor a través de la conexión de nuestro ser.

Pero no le pertenecemos a nadie.

Yo, _"La cosa viva más rápida"_ no le pertenezco a nadie.

 _Él, "La forma de vida suprema"_ no le pertenece a nadie.

La marca en nuestros cuellos para nosotros es solo un símbolo del cambio, y un medio de protección en la temporada de apareamiento. Para que las demás erizas no detecten nuestro aroma ni se vuelvan unas locas ninfómanas acosadoras, o en su defecto algunos erizos que enloquezcan por las extrañas hormonas de Shadow ( _ya saben, misterios de la forma de vida suprema_ ).

La marca secreta no hace distinción entre parejas del mismo o distinto sexo, de eso no hay marcha atrás, pero no es como si nos fuéramos a arrepentir de la primera vez.

Shadow no lo hará. Es muy orgulloso.

Y yo tampoco lo haré. Soy demasiado testarudo.

Una vez que decidimos transformar nuestra rivalidad en una máscara para ocultar lo nuestro, ya no hubo marcha atrás.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Finito. Y... estoy segura de que fallé la misión S, la A y la B**

 **Puede que se haya "terminado", pero publicaré unos capítulos extras.**


	2. Rouge

**En esta segunda parte les comparto el primer extra que es el POV de Rouge sobre lo que piensa de la situación que viven los erizos protagonistas.**

 **¿Que disfruten? *suda gotitas***

* * *

Mi nombre es Rouge, la murciélago.

Soy la cazadora de tesoros más hábil del planeta.

Una dama portadora de una seductora belleza.

Agente y espía de la G.U.N.

Y también, soy participe de la farsa más increíble que pudiera existir.

Una farsa que a la luz del día siempre debo que atestiguar y el secreto tengo de guardar.

 **Pero vale la pena...**

Aunque Shadow no me lo diga o no lo exprese.

Sé que es feliz con este peculiar estilo de vida.

Lo puedo ver claramente en sus ojos.

Aunque su expresión facial es la de siempre, ese sutil brillo en sus rojos orbes me dicen la verdad.

No necesito que me lo diga, ya lo sé… y él ya sabe que estoy enterada de esas nimiedades por las pequeñas señales, así que nunca hablamos del tema directamente.

Pero con una sonrisa maternal le aclaro que continúo aprobando cualquier decisión que tome, porque su felicidad en esta vida es lo más importante para mí.

Después del incidente en la colonia espacial ARK fue cuando descubrí que le guardé aprecio, y en los eventos de Metal Sonic me angustió la idea de que él fuera un androide o una copia del erizo que lo sacrificó todo para salvarnos de la destrucción. Pero todo este tiempo fue el auténtico porque ninguna copia puede poseer semejante poder y mucho menos convertirse en super.

Cuando Black Doom atacó, el mundo se puso en su contra, los de G.U.N. lo perseguían acusándolo de ser enemigo del mundo. Y los eventos de Solaris no me ayudaron a aplacar esta preocupación y el pendiente de velar por su bienestar.

En ese futuro catastrófico de dónde provino Silver, Shadow se vería traicionado nuevamente, el mundo se pondría en su contra y reprogramarían a Omega para obligarlo a sellarlo por toda la eternidad. Nadie sabe que aún puedo recordar los eventos de Iblis y Mephiles que supuestamente nunca sucedieron cuando apagaron las llamas del desastre.

Actualmente los dos trabajamos como agentes especiales de la G.U.N., pero sigo desconfiando de las intenciones de sus líderes para con Shadow por los antecedentes que la Unión Nacional tiene.

La tragedia en el ARK hace 50 años es una de ellas, y después de que intentaron atentar contra su vida en muchas ocasiones, yo continúo alerta durante las noches cuando estamos en misiones.

Con tal de que Shadow pueda dormir plácidamente yo estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi sueño de belleza las veces que sean necesarias. Como una madre que con recelo vela por sus hijos para protegerlos de posibles depredadores o apuñaladas por la espalda.

Pero por supuesto eso nadie lo sabe. Que la egocéntrica y vanidosa Rouge realiza semejante sacrificio.

Tal vez Shadow sospeche de mis noches en vela pero no permito que sea muy evidente. Yo también soy una excelente actriz, y el maquillaje es una excelente herramienta para disimular las ojeras.

Ni siquiera el equidna tiene la más remota idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer por alguien a quien en verdad estimo.

Muchos creen el rumor de que Shadow y yo estamos en una relación debido a nuestra cercanía, por mi mal hábito de ser coqueta, y porque nos cuidamos la espalda. Pero la realidad es otra.

Sí, yo quiero muchísimo a Shadow, pero no de la manera como muchos se imaginan.

Shadow podrá tener más edad que nosotros y ser muy frío y calculador, pero en realidad es como un niño, todavía continúa conociendo y adaptándose a nuestro mundo… muchas cosas que para nosotros nos parecen normales, para él son una verdadera novedad.

Incluso el amor es un concepto nuevo al cual se intenta adaptar luego de recibir tanto odio por el solo hecho de existir.

.

 _Recuerdo cuando todo comenzó…_

Se mostraba un poco desconcertado, incluso se llegaba a distraer y suspiraba un poco molesto. Lo intentó disimular pero en varias ocasiones lo pillé de no haberme escuchado en medio de una misión a pesar que no había distracción alguna presente.

Más nunca le reclamé. Luego de un suspiro mío, siempre le volvía a explicar las cosas con paciencia.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que yo descubriera oficialmente el secreto, justo cuando por accidente me asomé a su recamara para preguntarle si quería cenar, y descubrí a Sonic besando a Shadow con... ¿ternura?

 _Por Chaos..._

Cuando los vi en un momento tan íntimo, mis pupilas se contrajeron y rápidamente me fui con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Al punto de que olvidé preguntarme en ese momento cómo fue que el erizo entró en primer lugar a nuestra casa sin que me diera cuenta.

Mis mejillas se habían enrojecido en su totalidad.

Fue entonces que la revelación me llegó, esa era la razón por la que Shadow estuvo actuando muy raro últimamente.

Pero no duré mucho tiempo ocultando de ser conocedora de ese secreto. En aquella ocasión, luego de alejarme, volví a tocar la puerta con una timidez nada característico de mí para que abrieran, y me dejaran entrar para hablar brevemente con los dos.

Fueron pocas las palabras debido a la tensión que había en el ambiente.

 _"_ _Lo sé..."_ Fue la revelación directa hacia ambos. El secreto había sido descubierto por mí.

 _"_ _No diré nada…"_ Con mi mano a la altura del corazón. Fue mi juramento a guardar silencio sobre esto. A proteger la tranquilidad de ambos.

 _"_ _No estoy en contra…"_ Con una dulce sonrisa. Fue mi opinión personal. Jamás estaría en contra de algo que le ofrece un amor profundo a Shadow.

Mientras pueda defender y proteger su felicidad de este mundo cruel y prejuicioso, vale la pena.

El secreto de su relación con Sonic, de ser necesario me lo llevaría a la tumba.

.

La decisión de ellos fue definitiva.

Las pequeñas marcas en los lados de sus cuellos que aparecieron poco tiempo después, son un símbolo definitivo del cambio.

Que la rivalidad se transformó en amor, y para esconder y proteger ese amor la antigua rivalidad se transformaría en la máscara cotidiana a portar.

A la luz del día se lastiman, pero en las sombras… es todo lo contrario.

No es nada fácil fingir indiferencia cuando frente a todo el mundo empiezan a pelear entre sí, amenazando con matarse en cualquier segundo. Y más aún cuando sé la verdad.

Esta preocupación casi visible no hace otra cosa más que fortalecer el rumor de que Shadow y yo somos algo más que amigos.

No decimos nada para contradecirlo.

En primera porque en parte es verdad, no somos solo amigos, existe un cariño fraternal.

Y en segunda, es una máscara perfecta que no necesitó esfuerzo para inventar.

Pero Tails también llegó a descubrir la verdad.

Tal vez porque Sonic no soportó la idea de ocultárselo a su mejor amigo que equivale a un hermano menor para él, o quizá las pequeñas marcas cerca de su nuca lo delataron.

Podría preguntarle al pequeño zorro cual de mis suposiciones es verdadera, pero me parece algo incómodo e inapropiado de tocar así que preferimos guardar silencio.

 **Pero** por nuestros pequeños erizos testarudos, este silencio **vale la pena**.


	3. Tails

**Y para concluir con este fanfic aquí les traigo el POV que sigue y no podía faltar, el de Tails.**

* * *

Podré no saber mucho del amor.

Podré no ser la persona más romántica del planeta ni haber leído centenares de novelas como Amy.

Pero no soy tan despistado como para no detectar que algo extraño pasaba con Sonic.

Él siempre está esmerado en buscar nuevas aventuras con toda su hiperactividad, pero es poco característico de mi mejor amigo y hermano que _de la nada_ se siente frente a un acantilado y suspire en silencio.

Esa fue la primera señal de que algo no andaba bien.

Y esa fase duró cerca de una semana.

A la semana siguiente Sonic estuvo con exceso de alegría y energía, no dejaba de correr, brincar y gritar de júbilo cuando creía que nadie lo estaba viendo.

Cuando me descubrió viéndolo en su momento de júbilo, dejó de hacerlo y un poco nervioso me saludó.

Con una mirada de desconcierto le pregunté si de casualidad tenía alguna grandiosa noticia que me quisiera compartir. Pero lo raro fue que titubeó y con rapidez me dijo que no, no era nada.

Estaba mintiendo.

Sonic me estaba mintiendo.

Mentía para ocultarme algo.

Pero no lo quise presionar, aunque me sentí un poco mal porque él me estaba ocultando un secreto.

Su secreto.

 _El secreto de Shadow y él._

.

El secreto de su relación no lo descubrí.

No quise indagar en la vida personal de mi mejor amigo solo porque me picó el bicho de la curiosidad.

Sonic fue quien me reveló la verdad una tarde.

Fue justo cuando solo estábamos los dos en mi casa. Sin pendientes que amenazaran con traer algún tercero a enterarse de semejante revelación.

Lo hablamos.

No fue mucho lo que expresamos y comentamos con palabras.

Lo único que me dolió fue que me lo intentó ocultar.

Pero supuse que se sintió culpable por no confiar lo suficiente en mí para que guardara este secreto.

Y esa charla sacó a relucir otra cosa…

Rouge los descubrió y ya sabía de su relación con Shadow.

La persona más cercana a la forma de vida suprema juró solemnemente guardar el secreto.

Quizá fue ese hecho lo que animó a Sonic a decírmelo, recordó que los mejores amigos son capaces de guardar el secreto del universo por ellos compartiendo la carga.

 _"_ _Es mejor tarde que nunca"_

Le dije aquella vez para levantarle los ánimos.

Pero lo que más me causó sorpresa fueron las pequeñas marcas que poco después noté en el cuello de Sonic.

Unas marcas que a la primera no se pueden detectar, pero guardan un significado profundo.

Cuando le pregunté si esa cicatriz era lo que sospechaba que era, les juro, Sonic se puso de mil colores antes de asentir.

No quise indagar más allá de lo permitido, y tampoco quise incomodar a mi mejor amigo.

Le prometí guardar este silencio que ahora compartimos los cuatro.

Una promesa que pienso mantener hasta el final de mis días de ser posible.

.

No le dije a ninguno de los tres, pero a diferencia de Sonic y Shadow. A mí sí me incomoda un poco que la gente esparza rumores.

Por poner un ejemplo está el crush que tiene Amy por Sonic, hace creer a la sociedad que ellos dos tienen algo o están por tener algo, y luego como si no fuera suficiente está el rumor de Rouge y Shadow potenciado por su trabajo en equipo para la G.U.N.

Sí, son máscaras perfectas que les permite encubrir la verdad; pero no me gusta que a expensa Amy continúe haciéndose falsas ilusiones de casarse con Sonic algún día porque es un caso perdido.

El engaño está perfecto, pero terminará rompiendo el corazón de una amiga… todo sería más fácil si Amy se resignara de una vez por todas.

Que no fuera tan ciega porque si anda a ciegas se tropezará con una piedra y le va a doler la caída.

Todo sería mejor si la sociedad no estuviera intentando meter el estereotipo cliché de que el héroe siempre le patea el trasero a su némesis y se queda con la chica.

Les encanta la falsa imagen que tienen de su héroe Sonic.

Siempre que Amy abraza a Sonic esperando ser correspondida, la expresión de mi mejor amigo y hermano siempre es malinterpretada por nervios o timidez, cuando la realidad es lastima o cierta tristeza camuflada por darle sin desearlo falsas ilusiones con tal de ocultar la realidad detrás del telón.

Si no existieran las presiones que impone el mundo sobre ellos, podrían estar juntos abiertamente sin tener que estar peleándose al punto de infringirse heridas casi de gravedad.

Los estereotipos de la sociedad son los que cierran la mente de las personas a miles de variables y posibilidades.

Olvidan que no todas las personas y seres vivos son iguales, simplemente no recuerdan que todos somos diferentes y hacemos las cosas a nuestra manera.

Le duela a quien le duela.

Prefiero mil veces ser testigo de como siempre abre el telón para el público y la farsa comienza.

Si Sonic es feliz con este cambio _pequeño_ en su estilo de vida, entonces yo también seré feliz. Y aunque lo regañe siempre me encargaré de curar sus heridas incondicionalmente.

.

Es malo mentir y engañar a los demás, **pero vale la pena**.

El mundo te obliga a mentir, a ser astuto y egoísta. ¿Entonces por qué no pueden ser egoístas y utilizar esas herramientas a sus favor?

* * *

 **Notas finales: Y eso fue todo amigos (No hice un POV de Shadow porque corro mayor riesgo de que me salga (más) de personaje y es lo que menos deseo, Sonic ya lo compensó todo así que tampoco me pareció necesario). Creo.**

 **En otras noticias, veré si llego a recuperar algún otro pequeño fanfic que pueda tener por ahí y pase la prueba de fuego para compartirlo con ustedes.**


	4. Shadow

**Estoy en exámenes finales, y no pregunten cómo a mi cerebro se le ocurrió ponerme a escribir esto para darle desenlace definitivo a este fic, que le faltaba su cuarto punto de vista.**

 **¡Bravo cerebro, bravo! *Aplaude sarcásticamente***

* * *

La vida es un misterio y está repleto de sorpresas.

No nací bajo las normas de la naturaleza por completo, fui creado por el poder de la ciencia que surgió de la naturaleza.

Mi creador fue el Doctor Gerald Robotnik... mi padre.

Pero soy un ser viviente que puede padecer todas las emociones de los mortales.

Si no fuera por eso, no estaría metido en todo este embrollo del cual acepté formar parte por mi propia voluntad.

...

Si se preguntan cómo pude terminar al lado del erizo más hiperactivo de la historia con la sonrisa más estúpida y despreocupada, no puedo darles una respuesta concreta.

Por eso lo odio con toda mi alma.

Es mi rival...

Se supone que debía destruirlo cuando tuve la oportunidad...

Pero no pude hacerlo.

...

En sí mi creación no fue con el fin de aniquilarlo, porque él ni siquiera había nacido cuando fui creado y puesto en animación suspendida cuando cerraron la Colonia Espacial ARK.

Me crearon con el propósito de proteger este vasto mundo... el mismo mundo que se puso en mi contra en muchas ocasiones.

Actualmente no soy perseguido por las autoridades porque he estado colaborando con G.U.N., acompañado de Rouge y Omega.

La chica es una coqueta descarada, le encanta sacar de sus casillas al equidna y utilizar sus encantos para conseguir lo que desea, pero me parece una buena persona aunque no lo demuestre.

A mí no me engaña, podrá comportarse como si fuera una persona superficial pero no lo es del todo. Se da el espacio a preocuparse por sus compañeros, incluso hacer a un lado su codicia por las gemas para centrarse en lo más importante. Pero no le hago saber que yo ya sé porque así nos ahorramos un momento incómodo; es una orgullosa... ¿Y para qué voy a negarlo? yo también lo soy.

Es algo así como una hermana mayor. Se preocupa mucho por mí, demasiado diría yo, y a veces... de una manera irónica y hasta dolorosa, me recuerda a María.

Rouge y Omega de alguna manera se convirtieron en una familia para mí, y hacen que el trabajo de agente para el ejercito sea ameno.

Para este mundo soy un indeseable, eso no me impresiona y ya no me molesta. Este mundo es traicionero, no puedo relajarme por completo. Mi destino es vivir en persecución y eso lo he aceptado, le duela a quién le duela.

Por eso no puedo tener una relación abierta con Sonic, él es el héroe y aventurero reconocido de este mundo. Tiene una reputación, una imagen que mantener ante la sociedad por los estereotipos que imponen. En cambio a mí no me interesan todas esas cosas ya que no me siento parte de ese mundo tan corroído, pero no por eso voy a arruinar su imagen para que luego lo repudien.

 _Yo soy el anti-héroe de corazón oscuro._

 _Soy su sombra, hasta mi propio nombre dictamina aquella ironía._

Las personas pueden llegar a ser muy malagradecidas y hasta te apuñalan por la espalda por cosas tan insignificantes. A mí ya me lo han hecho varias veces, no tienen porqué hacerle lo mismo a él.

 _¿Que si lo amo?_

Tal vez sí, tal vez no, se los dejaré a su imaginación, no quiero hablar de mis propios sentimientos. Eso mejor se lo dejo al cursi de Sonic.

 _¿Que si Sonic es cursi?_

Por supuesto que lo es, lo niega pero lo es a su manera y se lo he reclamado, incluso lo he llegado a golpear en las mañanas por lo mismo. Podrá decirles que no le gusta lo cursi, pero desde que se enamoró se ha vuelto más estúpido y contradictorio. Es demasiado empalagoso cuando se lo propone, en especial después de tener alguna pelea en público de la cual ninguno de los dos sale ileso, y para mi mala suerte lo dejo ser.

 _El amor apesta._

¿Pero quién soy yo para decir eso? Si yo también he caído en sus estúpidas redes. Por eso lo he aguantado todo este tiempo, cuando en realidad pude haberlo matado desde un principio.

El mundo podrá querer ver e imaginar lo que desee, a mí no me interesan los delirios de la sociedad.

Sonic y yo seguimos siendo rivales frente al mundo, eso no va a cambiar. Que a las sombras de los demás nuestra verdadera relación se dé a conocer es otra historia.

Los únicos que lo saben son Rouge y ese niño Tails. Ellos juraron guardar silencio para siempre, se convirtieron en cómplices y con eso es suficiente para mí.

Los secretos no duran para siempre... tal vez algún día cometamos un descuido y todo el mundo lo descubra.

Por eso y mucho más, no me gusta estar tanto tiempo pegado a Sonic para no levantar sospechas.

Incluso después de quedar marcados definitivamente.

Siempre estoy alerta, las paredes oyen y uno nunca sabe cuando alguien puede abrir la puerta de improvisto como sucedió en aquella ocasión con Rouge.

.

 **Pero vale la pena...**

.

Por muy efímero que lo nuestro pueda llegar a ser.

.

.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 **Notas finales: Retiro lo dicho en la nota del capitulo anterior, al final sí me nació la inspiración para sacar el POV de Shadow. Pero como vieron, no se enfocó tanto en el ámbito romántico... pues, estamos hablando de Shadow (no es algo que realmente sea de su estilo) y Rouge ya se encargó de dar a conocer de alguna forma sus sentimientos xD.**

 **Así que con esto, definitivamente doy por concluido este fic, porque ya todo fue relatado desde los cuatro puntos de vista.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
